1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ladder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ladder stabilizer apparatus wherein the same is arranged to position and secure a ladder in a non-sliding relationship relative to a dwelling during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladder apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art to secure and position a ladder relative to surface to be ascended, wherein such structure of the prior art has typically been of a complex and cumbersome organization discouraging its use. Alternatively, the structure has included shortcomings relative to the use and application of the ladder in accommodating various support surfaces. Such an apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,566 wherein a "U" shaped bar is mounted to a ladder and the "U" shaped bar includes projecting legs positionable against a support surface of the associated dwelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,632 to Gedgoudas, et al. provides for a roof support attachment for ladders, wherein a triangulated support includes an interconnecting tube member for positioning upon a support surface of the roof for providing a mounting structure for supporting the ladder during use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ladder stabilizer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.